onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Thewillinator35
Welcome Thewillinator35 Miku Miku no Mi Hey! Don't mean to scare you, but just letting you know that you've posted your page on the wrong wikia. For fan created characters and devil fruits, go here! Better save your work somewhere fast before the page gets deleted, because it will get deleted. Also fyi, Miku doesn't mean wood XD Cheers~ 01:28, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Just in case the page gets deleted before you save your work somewhere I'm just gonna C+P the contents of the page you created onto here just in case, since it seems like you put a lot of effort into it. --- The Miku Miku no mi, or the Wood Wood devil fruit, is a logia devil fruit. It was eaten by a lone pirate named Henry Evern. ~User/Eater~ Henry Evern is the typical loner. He's quiet, and slightly pale. He has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He's about 5"12 feet tall, but seems shorter from lack of confidence. He is constantly second guessing himself, which is why he would make a horrible captain. ~Strengths and Weaknesses~ The Miku Miku no mi is slightly different than other devil fruits, since it does not flow freely or form on other surfaces. The fruit can change the users body or limbs into wood, and can grow these limbs out like a tree for various uses. The user can also change his/her limbs into weapons or shields made of Wood. Other than normal devil fruit weaknesses, the Wood Wood fruit is Weak against fire. The user cannot reform while he/she is on fire. ~Description~ The Wood wood fruit Is shaped like a crescent, while it is colored brown and has a constant line pattern, that looks slightly like rings. The stem is green with the same ring pattern on the fruit ~Attacks~ Miku Miku no fist (Wood Wood fist): This transforms the users fists into wood, allowing for him to punch through weaker substances, such as sandstone. Miku Miku no Kick (Wood Wood kick) same as the wood wood fist, but with this feet and shins. Miku Miku no stilts (wood wood stilts) The users legs transform into wood, than grow tremendously, allowing the user to become much taller and is able to step over tall obstacles. Miku Miku no Arrow (Wood Wood arrow) the users fist turn into wood then shoots towards an enemy for a punch, sort of like Luffys gum gum pistol. Miku Miku no axe (Wood Wood axe) The users arm(s) turn into wood, then the arm turns itself into an axe form. The user can attack with this form with tremendous power. It's is "Strengh" attack, which means it's like a final blow. Miku Miku no Sword (Wood wood sword) the users arm(s) turns into wood, than forms into a two sided sword the user can attack with this form with incredible accuracy. It's his "Slash" attack which means its for longer battles. Miku Miku no Shield (Wood Wood sheild) The users arm form into wood, than change into large and thick sheilds, allowing to block powerful attacks. Henry can create a dome like form of this he named Miku Miku no Dome (Wood Wood dome) --- 01:31, August 14, 2015 (UTC)